


Jitter

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru tempts Pavel to their future console.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a random snippet I wrote on my phone at the mall.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He keeps trying to leave, he really does, because one or two Engineering cadets are always willing to give him an extra lesson on the weekends, but then Hikaru throws him that _look_ and he can’t move. The second he gets antsy—sits up straighter, starts fidgeting, checks his watch and the news PADD one table over—Hikaru’s by his side and stealing away his mug for another refill. Pavel finally jokes, “Why don’t you just put a transporter pad in zhe bottom so you can beam coffee directly to me?”

“And miss staring down your shirt?” Hikaru easily quips. “That’d defeat the purpose of making you stay here at all.”

Pavel dons a mock-scandalized look and clutches the loose neckline of his oversized shirt closer to his chest. Hikaru gives him a too-charming wink and strolls back to the counter. He’s back a heartbeat later, Pavel’s mug again brimming with steaming coffee. He can’t help but wonder if Hikaru’s trying to trick him into thinking proximity to Hikaru is what’s making his pulse race. He takes a sip anyway—Hikaru does make it the best.

Hikaru slips into the empty chair at Pavel’s table, leaving his poor coworkers to field the other customers. Pavel did pay, but only once; the refills are free. He blows some of the steam off his mug while Hikaru just smiles at him. There’s no other smile in the whole Federation like it.

“Are you trying to get fired?” Pavel guesses. 

Hikaru just chuckles. “Nope, just trying to remind you how much you love being around me.”

Pavel takes another sip despite himself and notes, “You are no good for me.”

“But I taste delicious.”

Pavel laughs. He knows first hand that isn’t _quite_ true. But he also knows he’s been sitting in a coffee shop for three hours straight of his own volition. He keeps thinking he should leave but not really _wanting_ to. It’s better when Hikaru takes the blame of giving Pavel reasons to stay. It’s better when they’re together, even long after they’ve run out of things to say.

He’s equally interested in security, navigation, and science. But because of _this_ , Pavel finally sighs, “Wery well, I will request navigation.”

Hikaru’s a natural pilot. He picks Pavel’s hand up like a knight with a maiden and kisses the back, announcing just as gallantly, “You’ll never regret it.”

Wrinkling his nose and snatching back his hand to mock-wipe on his thigh, Pavel teases, “I regret it already.” But he would’ve probably picked navigation anyway. He likes them all, but it’s hard to beat a chair right in front of the stars. Right next to Hikaru.

Hikaru finally gets up again, but he reaches to take Pavel’s mug with him, announcing, “Now that there’s no need for bribes, I think you’ve had enough.”

Pavel scowls. “I want my tip back.”

“I’m off at six,” Hikaru turns to say with a wink. “I’ll give it to you then.”


End file.
